Satisfaction
by shadowrose6x
Summary: Grounded once again and this time Ben is like a caged monster. Hormones acting up, his urge to meet Gwen are growing. However he is bound to his room by his parents but of course he wont stay in their grasp for long.


**Authors Note: Rated M because it's another lemon for all of you Ben & Gwen lovers, so enjoy :)**

He sat on his bed and looked at the clock, it's only 9:30 and he's still bored as hell. He had gotten himself stuck at home once again, being grounded for a whole night. Taking a look at his door, Ben contemplated on how he could leave his house. Perhaps changing into Echo-Echo and duplicating himself to leave a copy at home. "Ugh, I'm just gonna get caught." Using an alien would never work, knowing his luck something would surely go wrong. He decided to quit thinking in depth about his escape and gathered some of his clothes which were carelessly scattered around his floor. He rolled them into round blobs and fluffed them under the covers to resemble what should be his sleeping figure. With that done he put a soccer ball as the head and covered everything. "There, now it looks perfect."

With a turn of his Ultimatrix to Big Chill and a smack of his palm, he morphed into the blue alien. Ben became invisible and phased through the walls outside flying into the night sky as he outstretched his wings. Before long he had reached Gwen's house. He looked into her window and climbed in as he reverted back to normal with another smack to his watch, timing out from his alien form.

"Well it looks like I came in at the right time." Gwen who was pulling her shirt off shrieked when she turned around to find Ben. Ben rushed over and shushed her, muffling her with a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, "Aren't you supposed to be grounded?"

"Well yeah, but does it look like they can keep me in one place for long?"

Gwen was still holding her shirt against her chest, "Turn around I'm changing."

Ben smirked at her, "Why? I've already seen all of you, and that curvaceous body." Gwen blushed and stuttered a reply.

"Just turn around Ben!"

He turned around as she changed and then when he looked back she was in a light blue tanktop and white shorts. "I like you better with your clothes off." Gwen sighed at him and face-palmed.

"How did you manage to sneak out?" Ben told her his plan of escape and she burst out in hysteric laughter, "Seriously? That's the best plan you could come up with?" Ben rubbed the back of his neck, he was actually proud of thinking of the plan and here she was calling him stupid.

Gwen sat down with some popcorn and started to watch T.V. Ben only watched as her mouth popped open and close to munch on the popcorn. Somehow...he was getting really turned on by watching her plump lips. "Is something wrong Ben?" Gwen turned to face him and realized he was uncomfortably close to her.

"Nope, nothing's wrong." He softly nuzzled his face into her neck and she sighed in content, he pressed his lips onto her pulse and she shuddered moaning lustfully and at that moment Ben was fully aroused. He cupped her rear with his left hand and fondled her breast through her tank top with his right hand. Gwen stifled a moan into his hair as he kissed her collarbones while kneading her nipples.

"Ben you should go back home." She moaned, but didn't want him to leave.

"But I miss you and you certainly miss me too."

She sighed, "But you're already grounded, it's about time you don't get in trouble."

Looking up Ben gave ger a pout, feigning innocence. "Too late for that..."

He didn't stop and kept nuzzling into her neck, he knew it drove her senses crazy. The devious smirk grew and before long he was unbuttoning her shorts and they were both shirtless, chests pressed onto each other. Ben took a good look at her nude form and traced a line down her lips, to her breasts and down her toned stomach stopping right above her womanhood. Gwen knew what his intentions were but before she could stop him he slipped in two fingers and slid them in and out of her, "You're so wet Gwen." She had become putty in his hands.

He gained pleasure hearing her gasp and moan, she whimpered softly. This was torture, she wanted him to stop. Ben's face hovered over her entrance and she felt his breath on her.

"You wouldn't." he looked up at her with gleaming eyes.

"Try me." And his face was buried into her pussy as he licked viciously.

"Uhh, Ben... we...mm.. can't. My parents are h-home." She stammered out.

"Well this makes things more fun. I guess you'll have to try and stay quiet" Gwen glared at him, he knew she was a screamer. "How about a bet then?"

He had her attention now, "I'm listening."

"So if I can make you scream out loud then we are going to...get frisky." he winked waggling his eyebrows, "Otherwise I'll leave just like you wanted."

Ben's lips traveled down to her womanhood once again, he kissed and blew on her sensitive flesh. He's satisfied to hear her breath get caught in her throat. He licks feverishly at her entrance, devouring her. She tasted sweet and he sucked her as slowly as he could, savoring the moment. Gwen was already squirming, her grip tightened on Ben's soft brown hair as she let out soft gasps. At the moment Ben was gladly enduring the pain from her tugging on his hair, he suckles on her clit, the bundle of nerves causing her to cry out in ecstasy. She tangles her fingers in his hair, keeping his head locked in place while she moves her hips according to the movements of his tongue. Before long, she's whimpering and high-pitched sounds threatened to erupt from her throat.

Ben continues his ministrations until he hears a particularly loud moan that soon becomes a broken gasp. She couldn't help it anymore, resisting against him was hopeless. She formed a pink glowing dome with her mana around them and screamed her head off. Moans filled the dome and Ben lapped up every bit of her sweet nectar as she gushed hard into his mouth. Ben grinned, he knew he'd win. "Couldn't resist huh? Alright Gwen you know what this means." A sly smirk appeared on his face as he unbuckled his jeans. He removed his boxers, positioning himself at her entrance. Gwen blushed at the sight of his fully erect, twitching cock and her breath hitched as she felt him pushing his tip inside of her.

Ben penetrated into her and she groaned giving into him. "If you want, we can stop now." He whispers into her ear. Gwen wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer as a response. She lost herself in a fit of groans.

"I want this. I want you, Ben." He smiles and eagerly sinks himself deeper inside of her. He groans at the warm, tight feel of her walls encasing him. Their lips crashed together as Ben kissed her senseless. Hands ceased to stop roaming over each other and Ben continuously pounded into her, he felt her walls tightening and his hand gripped her hips for support. Gwen screamed into his mouth as their tongues collided and she pulled back groaning in bliss, "Ohh...fuck! Ben..I'm cumming!" She brought his face down to hers once again and they kissed as she gushed wildly around his dick. Ben came soon too and he held onto her once again as he came hard inside of her, "Gwen!" He cried out. Gwen's toes curled as she felt herself reaching nirvana. A wave of ecstasy washed over them both.

"Ben...that...was...amazing.." Gwen panted out as their chests heaved for air. Ben smiled softly against her lips as he pressed a kiss, she responded and pried his lips open with her tongue. He happily obliged and they embraced, resting their foreheads together. Grabbing his clothes Ben redressed himself and just when they finished, Gwen's mom burst into her room.

"Your door was unlocked?" Ben whispered at Gwen and she gave a nervous shrug. Ben stood awkwardly as his Aunt stared at him, "Hey Aunt Natalie..." He shakily said and she raised an eyebrow at him questioning his presence.

"Ben? What are you doing here? How did you- nevermind you should probably just get out before your Unc-" She was cut short as her husband appeared behind her. Gwen and her mother sighed and Ben knew this meant things just got a lot worse for him.

"Ben! What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Umm..hey Uncle Frank..." He stood firmly on the ground with a straight face, arms crossed and brows furrowed at his nephew. Yeah... he was in trouble now.

Gwen's parents called up his parents and their fathers were just frustrated. They took him home and his mom realized that she'd kissed his soccer ball. "That's why his face smelt like grass when I went in to kiss him goodnight." Ben stood bewildered, "Wait you kiss me every night?"

"Well of course honey!" His face scrunched up and she laughed walking over to him to give him a peck on his cheek "Mom!" he whined and she ruffled his hair.

His father walked up to him and gave him a look that meant serious business, "You're grounded, again and you better stay in your room."

Ben sighed defeatedly, "Yeah Dad." but it was worth it. He got to spend a fantastic night with Gwen.

The next day Ben is on the phone with Gwen, "Hey, I'm sorry about last night."

"Well my dad certainly has grown suspicious of us, he probably knows theres more than just kissing going on between us."

"Well I'm feeling more sorry for myself right now."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Seriously? I told you to leave last night!"

"Well I wasn't the one hollering last night, you enjoyed every minute with me, didn't you?" He replied grinning into the speaker. Gwen was at a loss of words now and ran a hand through her fiery hair. "Yes Ben..." she silently admitted.

"Hey I've gotta go but can you do something for me?" She might regret it but still asked anyway.

"What Ben?"

He smiled with mischief, "Moan for me Gwen, say my name."

With that said there was silence between them and he thought she wouldn't reply. "I love you Gwen." He was about to end the call but then a low and sensual moan came from the other side of the line. "I love you too Ben." She moaned out his name and that did it for him. He choked out a "Bye." and Gwen giggled. In a sultry voice she left him with a "Goodnight."

Ben sat in bed, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in awe. He was still on the phone and he closes his eyes trying hard not to picture how she must look like lying on her bed with her legs spread and her fingers in between them while he listens to her moaning his name over the phone and coming from just that. That was just hot no beyond hot but was he one lucky guy. He was smirking ear to ear. As he heard his doorknob jiggle, Ben realized he needed to relieve the erection Gwen had caused.

He needed a bathroom immediately and bolted out of his room as soon as his dad opened it, who was confused and blamed teenage hormones and puberty for Ben's antics.

**Well guys, authors love reviews and this one certainly does too. Leave me some feedback, let me know how it was. So you know what to do...REVIEW! ;)**


End file.
